In the Driver's seat Kendall
by sdfrusher181
Summary: What happens when things get too heated in the car read and find out :D


In the Driver's Seat Dirty Kendall #Imagine

Well, Lovelys I'm back! From Reality now it's time to get into Fanasty, so I've been getting alot of feels over the past few months and I thought I should let them out with you guys and here's the first one hope you guys love this one :D

* * *

Walking from the Baseball Stadium to our parked cars in the parking lot, with the guys after the girls,literally crushed the guys hopes and dreams of even beating us at baseball, haha they should have known better. Kendall's swigging your hands freely in through the cool air, the atmosphere is light, peaceful and most of all full of love, we said our goodbye's to the others as we made it to Kendall's car, he sits on the hood of his car as he lits his light pink lips, you bit down on your lips hard, Oh my fucking god, he's going to be the death of me, isn't he? as I got close to him, he smirked, what was that?, you could feel your face getting heated by the seconds roll by, he spread his legs as he pulled me to his body roughly, oh fuck as he passionately kisses me as our teeth touch, as our tongues fight for dominance by he wins or did I let him? oh fuck it, the kisses become heated as time goes on, oh my god, help me, I want him, I fucking need him, but a familiar sound goes off, he breaks the lips, muttering the words,

"Fuck, not now" as he sighed as he saw the caller ID,

"Hello, yeah...Uh..Ohhh..ok..then..sure...ok..see you then bye" he hung up and sighed heavily, I looked at him with a puzzled face,

"What's wrong babe?" he sighed, and cursed something undereth his breathe,

"I have to go into the studio, and record my voice for them..But I don't want to I really, really WANT you babe, so bad" as am biting on your lips, you look down and laugh,

"Babe...uh...I can tell you do" you laugh, as he follows my eyes, he laughs looking at his very hard dick, oh fuck, as your chewing on your lips,

"I really want you too, babe, badly" he chews on his lips, oh fuck that the hottest thing ever,

"Come on let's go" he frowns, as you step back, he opens my car door, you give him a little smile, he smiles back but it quickly fades away as he get in the car,

"I'm gonna drop you off at home first..ok?" wait..nooo, I want to be with you, not at home all alone,

"Um..What if I go with you to the studio? Would that be ok?" a smile quickly appears on his face,

"Um...I don't think so, and I would love it" you smiled as you realized that he was, still very hard, you chuckled and bit down on my bottom lip, oh fuck, he really wants me that...bad.

As he is about to start the car up, an idea come to mind, your grinning like an idiot, you're a fucking genius,

"Um..Ken.." he turns to you,

"Hmm..Babe?" should you back out, you looked at his STILL! hard dick, Are you kidding me?

"How about I drive..I mean...we both drive" as I chew on my lips, he smirks,

"Oh fuck, please, I need to touch you" you smiled and walked around to his side, he's seatbelt was already off, you slid right into his lap, as he buckled the seatbelt over us,

"Ready?" you grinned, "mhmm" as he kissed me neck right at you sweet spot, you moaned his name, as we drove off.

Sweet, peppered kisses touch your neck roughly as you moan as we reach the highway, he starts moving his hips along with he's fucking STILL! hard dick against your ass, you moan as you grind against him, he moans,

"Oh fuck YN, faster baby, remember keep your eyes open, don't want to crash" he laughs as he whispers in my ear, . you kept your eyes open, as you open them, Oh this is great,

"Babe..Ken?" as he snaps out of it, you think,

"hmm?"

"Traffic, looks like we're going to be here for a while" he starts goes back to kissing your neck more..roughly, as he bites, nibs, sucks every inch of your neck,

"Oh fuck, Kendall, please, don't stop" as his hands, slid down into your pants and then your underwear, he's sudden touch, sent waves rushing through your body, he chuckled,

"Someone's very, very wet" you moan as he plays with your clit, the moans only get louder,

"More baby, I want more, I need more" as he sticks one finger in,

"oh fuck, baby, you're so fucking tight" he moans, as he starts to thrush in and out faster and faster as he moves he dick against your ass, your eyes rolls back into your head, with the sents of pleasure rushing through your body he starts to moan too, he wastes no time in sticking in two other fingers,

"Ahhhhh" you moan, as he goes faster and faster, the waves of heat rush all over you body, you moan, you can't take it any more,

"K-Ken-nda-lll...b-bay I-I'm a-bout to.." ahh as a release washes over your body, feeling relaxed, as you open your eyes, Kendall peppers more sweet kisses onto your neck, as he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his mouth as he sucks you off, oh that's fucking hot, he groans,

"Babe, you do taste good" as he kisses your cheek, you slide over to your car seat, as you unbutton and unzip his pants, as you take out his every shocking cock, you start to lick off the pre cum on the tip, you go slow as you take him in half first, just so, you can adjust to his size, then when you have gotten adjusted enough, you start to pick up the speed, you can heard Kendall's moans over your head, as he fingers playing in your hair roughly, as you moan, you move you tongue around a bit.

After, a few more bob's and strokes, you feel him twitch in your mouth,

"B-Babe, Oh fuck, O-ohhhhhh, Fuckk that's s-s-sooo, shit that's good but babe, Immma g-goonaa-" as he releases into your mouth you swallow, before you even tasting the substance in your mouth, you lift your head as he kisses you more passionately as the taste of you and him before swirl around in your mouths, as he pulls back with a smile and so do you,

"That...was..I'm speechless YN, we should DEFINITELY do this more often, not the driving part, of course" he chuckled as he pecked your lips,

"We REALLY should" he grins, as traffic clears up just in time as you two drives off.

As you two walk into the building hand in hand, "How about some ice cream to celebrate the win?" you smile,

"I can think of some other things we COULD do instead" he grins,

"I LOVE the way you, babe" as he kisses your cheek, you laugh,

"Me too, ken, me too" as you two walk dow the lonely, lit hallway.

* * *

Ok tell me what do you guys think about this, RT/FAV/COMMENT, 3 Stephanie :D xoxo


End file.
